Sweet Sacrifice
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: A story of a mind with more twist than a maze. A story of obsession, jealously, deceit, fear, and chaos. Where one man and one woman's lives become entangled and broken hearts are unavoidable. PPDMAJFW, BZAS
1. Chapter 1: Snow White Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form.

A/N:This is my attempt at a multi-chaptered HP fic. Review and tell me what you think, what I might need to improve on, etc.

* * *

_You belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you_

**Snow White Queen, Evanescence**

Year of 1995, fifth year of many of those who started their journey to Hogwarts in 1991. It was a year of joy for there were many who were anticipating the quidditch games they had been denied the previous year due to the Triwizard tournament. Platform 9 ¾ was a crowd of excited children ranging from the age 11 to 18. Most were giving their good-bye to their parents or meeting up with their friends, or, if you were a Slytherin, were standing aloof with a holier-than-thou air. There was an exception; one young man at the tender age of 15, a crucial age for most growing teens, was standing before his parents as though he was standing at the doors of Azkaban guided by dementors. It didn't show in his face of course, his face was masked by indifference, but one could tell by his stature.

Draco Malfoy didn't expected much from his parents when it came to a heartfelt good-bye, his mother perhaps if they were alone, but never his father who saw him as nothing but something to continue the pureblood line of the Malfoy's. So to those unaware of the truth between Draco and his parents, they looked like the perfect family. No one noticed the tense, cold air surrounding them.

"I expect that there will be no trouble this year, Draco?" His father's voice sliced through him like a cold knife.

"Of course, father," Draco replied, bowing his head slightly.

With that simple statement, Lucius made his leave, his dark cape billowing behind him. Narcissa was a bit more hesitate, glancing over her son as though taking a mental imagine of him before taking her leave as well. The tension in Draco's body noticeably relaxed but the boy still appeared on edge as he always did after a direct meeting with his father. During the summer he was home Draco tended to avoid his father and stick to his mother's side. He could count on one hand the number of time he had spoken directly to his father that year.

Now he was alone, which he usually preferred, at the moment. Once he boarded the train he would seek out his usual Slytherin companions. However, the train wasn't due to leave for another 15 minutes. So what was a young Slytherin supposed to do with his time? Why, hide in the shadows and observe of course. Observation was a little known habit of his, it was bloody useful though, he found out much from simply watching and not speaking. Within his line of vision he fell upon several students and their parents, he scowled in disgust, new students, again a scowl, a few obvious Slytherins, at this he smirked. It was like watching a play where he could almost predict what was going to happen.

He hated these people. If one asked what he did not hate, the list would be very short. He was an angry boy with a boiling hatred for his father, with his cruel way of upbringing, his so-called 'friends' who used him merely as a way to obtain some status, his entire existence seemed to be a joke to a higher power, and that damned Harry Potter. The golden boy wonder, how he wished he could stomp his foot into the boy's face shattering the glasses that perched upon his nose. He was the bane of his very existence and couldn't wait for the day when he could crush him.

Falling deeper into his dark thoughts, he was only roused by a familar face. Familar from his side to be exact. Tall with mocha skin, toned in almost every place possible with a face most women would die for and most men wanted, complete with full lips, enchanting eyes, and dark hair like the wind curling just below the breast. Yes, he knew this creature well. She was a pureblood thus high among wizard rankings. Her name was Angelina Johnson and he hated her with a passion. She was a useless bitch who did not but entralled the men around her to fall about themselves like idiots, himself included. He supposed that wasn't fair, in her defense she did not want to attract the opposite sex, it just happened but he had to make it her faul to make himself feel bettert. It was her fault he was like this. A little boy standing in the shadows too afraid to approach her. Seeing her lips curl into that smile directed towards another made him want to rip them off, her voice falling upon unworthy ears made him want to capture her voice and never release it.

Yes, to Draco, Angelina was the bitch. The vixen that managed to capture his interest but refused to fall over herself at his feet for his attention. How dare she. She should feel honored to have his interest. Then again, she did not know and even if she did he doubted she would care and would laugh at the mere mention of her falling upon herself to his feet. That was another reason he hated her, if she was a Slytherin the idea wouldn't have been as far fetched, but she was a blasted Gryffindor and didn't regard him as highly as his fellow Slytherins did. To make matters worse she was associated with the Weasels. Yes, they too were pureblood but they were traitors. She held so much more worth than those miserable fools.

She had gone to the Yule ball with one of those Weasels. She had looked quite ravishing her dress robes, enough to make heads turn. He couldn't help but think how well she would fit by his side walking down a grand stairway in a room full of pureblood who looked upon them with envy. He had been looking upon her with hate that night. It should have been him she was dancing with sharing her laughter and smile, not that pathetic excuse for a wizard. He didn't know which Weasel it was, there were two of them afterall but frankly he didn't care. He wanted to hex the older boy for touching what was his. However, she wasn't his was she? Not exactly. Perhaps in his thoughts but never in reality. It didn't stop him from mentally making the claim upon her.

Perhaps he would tell his father about this pureblood witch. Surely his father would find this of some interest and do some reasearch on her background where he would things that pleased him. Then he would speak to her parents and possibly arrange a marriage between them. Of course this would never work, but it was fun to think about. No, he would capture her on his own of her own free will. Breaking her spirit on her own accord would be a sweet taste of victory after the countless hours he wasted musing about her.

My, had 15 minutes really passed by so quickly. It must have for they were urging everyone to enter the train with haste. Before he emerged from the shadows he saw something that caused his hand to curl around his wand and grip it tightly. His Angelina, his, was being picked up and spun around by a familar red head before being settled back onto the ground and resting in his arms. He wanted to blast the older boy's arms off and wipe that smile of her face. How dare they? Did they not know of his claim? No, they did not, but they would.

He would make her beg to be his. She would plead at his feet to have him bestow upon her just once kiss. He would make her cry out his name, his, and no other and weep when he left her alone and cold. For she would be his to do what he pleased, no matter how poorly he treated her, he would make sure she kept crawling back like a loyal dog. A pitiful bitch begging for his attention. All was easier said then done as it usually is, while he knew that would be her fate, he also knew that it would take time and careful manipulation. She was not as easy to attack psychologically like Potter, she was far more calm and rational.

There was something else bothering him, he would think as he entered the train strutting down to a compartment searching for his fellow Slytherins, who was this red headed boy who touched his Angelina so intimately? It would be one of the things he did this year,find out every single detail about this pathetic Weasel he knew nothing about with the exception that he was a Weasley. If those two thought there was something between them, he would show them how easily it would fall apart unlike his love and hate for his dear Angelina, she would see that she was his alone and that would not change. His feelings were not a fragile thing that would break so easily under the influence of others, but that thing, whatever it was that she had with that Weasel, he would show her how weak it was.

A smirk curled upon his handsome features, it's cause unknown to those in the compartment he had just opened and entered. Afterall, what would those fools know about it. They would know soon enough, everyone would know soon enough.

* * *

Review, it's provides motivation! 


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Sacrifice

_I won't waste your time with a long note. Simply put I decided to give Blaise a larger part than background music. Enjoy and review!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter._

_

* * *

_

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry you eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me-don't deny_

_Sweet Sacrifice_

**_Sweet Sacrifice, Evanescence_**

It had been a little over three weeks since he had returned to Hogwarts and as much as Draco denied it out loud, secretly he truly was fond of Hogwarts. For one it kept him away from his father and he had to admit, to himself of course, he did feel rather safe within its halls. Perhaps this year he would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas despite his mother's wishes. After all she would have him for the summer. The process of possessing Angelina was going by rather slowly, merely because he was collecting information. However he did find out some valuable information, he had found out who the Weasel was. Fred Weasley, he was hardly a threat and was so far beneath Draco that he didn't understand why Angelina even bothered with the pitiful being. According to his sources, Angelina was rather close to this Weasel, her 'best-friend' and there was possibly more between them; he was the main obstacle between Angelina and himself, an obstacle that would be destroyed if needed.

No one ever knew the thoughts that passed through the youngest Malfoy's mind. Not even as they walked beside him, a group of five made up of himself, Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy. Not a very pleasant group to be in the company of as Crabbe and Goyle lacked all intelligence, while Pansy was an annoying wit nit. The only one Draco felt was possibly worthy of his company was Blaise Zabini. The taller boy shared similar personality traits and ideals and he would even go as far to say that Blaise was the closest thing he had to a real friend. While his constant companions may have been Crabbe and Goyle, they were used only for intimidation purposes while with Blaise he was able to have a decent conversation with.

"So I told the filthy blood traitor that she shouldn't get a big head, the only reason why blokes fawned over her was because they thought of her as a whore-"

Pansy was going on about something that obviously none of them held any interest in. Thus she went ignored as they continued down the hall towards the dungeons from the great hall. Draco intended to have a relaxing bath as soon as he returned to the Slytherin dorms; he had a terrible headache that wasn't being helped by Pansy's excessive chattering.

"Will you give it a bloody break, Parkinson, I rather doubt any of us gives a damn," Blaise snapped, clearly annoyed.

Draco wanted to thank Blaise for shutting Pansy up. She looked like a dog that had just been kicked and seemed as though she wanted to say something. She wouldn't, because Blaise was of higher status than herself and she didn't want to lose any chances being shunned by their group. Draco's thoughts were detoured, much to his delight, as the object of his obsession -affection- was walking a similar path towards his little group. However, he was not delighted to see the moronic Weasley with his arm wrapped around her shoulders as though she belonged to him. How dare she allow herself to be touched by another man in such a manner when she clearly belonged to Draco? The bitch would regret it later; he would make sure of it.

The two were so deeply into a conversation they had not noticed the group of Slytherins they were approaching until Draco paused just before them and cleared his throat rather loudly gaining their attention. His lead was followed by the others behind him who stopped in their path as well and looked upon the pair of Gryffindors with distaste.

"Playing with the dogs I see Johnson, how charitable of you," Draco drawled out earning a snicker from his fellow Slytherins.

"Your one to talk Malfoy, your lower than the snake your house represents," Angelina snapped.

"Why don't you go lick the bottom of Snape's shoes, you slimy git," Fred replied.

Draco's features scrunched up as though he smelled something horrible. He was feeling particularly nasty today as he was already in a less than pleasant mood before hand.

"Is that poor I smell? Perhaps you should place your mum on the corner like a common whore Weasley, she-"

He was interrupted by a wand being pointed towards his face yet there were four people behind him with their own wands out; with four wands against one it was obvious who had the advantage. The Weasel looked absolutely furious and Draco felt a smirk curl onto his lips. His eyes briefly glanced at the wand in his face before turning his gaze towards Angelina, who was trying to talk some sense into the Weasel. Though he was upset with her for interacting with such low class trash, he would admit that she looked lovely today, her hair in what seemed like millions of braids pulled up into a high ponytail with a few braids escaping and falling around her face. How he wanted to brush those braids away, force her to meet his lips allowing him to dominate her mouth, and make her cling to him as she grew weak in the knees.

Perhaps he was staring a little too intensely and had fallen too far into thoughts for there was no longer a wand pointed at his face. Rather, the Weasel was glaring at him darkly and much to Draco's irritation he wrapped his arm around Angelina's waist and pulled her against his body. Draco met the Weasel's glare with a discrete one of his own. That blood traitor knew what he was doing; Draco could see it in his eyes that met his own with challenge. Well, if the Weasel believed he stood a chance against Draco, it would be so much more satisfying to see him crumble when he discovered Angelina belonged to another.

"You'd be wise not to associate with such trash, Johnson. The dark lord has returned and he won't be forgiving to blood traitors," Draco warned in a low voice.

"I think I'll take my chances, Malfoy," Angelina hissed.

He took one more moment to look intensely into her eyes, trying to portray all of his intents for her through his eyes. Angelina met his stare boldly unwilling to back down at first but something within Draco's eyes made her want to gasp. Such raw emotion she didn't believe was possible from him, it made her feel wary and other emotions she couldn't quite place. She looked towards the Weasel to break the connection. This caused Draco to want to laugh in triumph.

"We're finished here."

With that, he brushed passed Angelina with trained grace followed by Blaise and Pansy while Crabbe and Goyle pushed roughly passed the two Gryffindors earning death glares. Draco still wanted that hot bath; if only he could get a certain Gryffindor to join him it would have been so much more enjoyable.

Upon their arrival to the Slytherin common room, the group split with Pansy bounding towards her female friends, Blaise finding a comfortable chair next to the fire to study in, Crabbe and Goyle went off to do whatever they did, and Draco made his way to the boy's bath. To his delectation the bath was empty, that would allow him to concentrate on his own thoughts and he could take his time. The bath was warm and comforting as Draco settled into it with a light moan of pleasure. It was peaceful here; he was finally able to fully relax.

His eyes fluttered closed as his thoughts began to wander. He imagined he wasn't alone in the bath. The water parted for the other body within it as it approached his form. He imagined fingers dancing across his bare chest, trailing up towards the back of his neck and pulling him against full lush lips.

"Angelina..." he heard himself moan against this imaginary mouth.

Merlin, he wanted her.

Draco's eyes opened to see emptiness and couldn't help him from sighing in frustration. Just from imagining himself kissing her he became sexually aroused. He might need to have her sooner than he thought. She probably had the perfect body under all those robes due to quidditch in contrast to Pansy, who never did anything athletic and whose body he had seen before, made his stomach churn. Thinking of the water cascading down her body if she was there with him was enough to make him want to find her and take her where she stood.

Despite his rather advanced thoughts though, Draco had only one sexual experience. It was with Pansy, of course, who had performed oral sex on him. That was about the only good thing Pansy was good for with that insufferable mouth. If he was with Angelina, he would take the time to explore every inch of her, placing his mark upon her so all would see who she belonged too. His family crest would be placed upon her breast so that no other man could touch her. The mark would repel any man with more than friendly thoughts in mind with the exception of himself and family members. Once he placed that upon her it would be official that she was his.

Draco slowly began to wash himself as he began to muse about Angelina's reaction to him in the hallway. She had felt something, he was sure of it; he had seen it in her eyes. How could she not when he opened himself completely to her in that quick moment? For someone who was older than himself, she seemed to have an innocent soul, one of which he looked foreword to tainting. After all, she seemed to live to break his own spirit, interacting with everyone but himself. He was standing right in front of her yet she couldn't see him. It made him angry and he wanted to slap some sense into her. She would come to her senses; he would make sure of that. The door to the boy's bath opened and Draco wanted to snap at the person entering to leave until he was finished. However, when he found who his company was he chose not to do so. Blaise settled his towel neatly on the ground as he too settled into the warm water with a sigh. It was quiet for a moment. Draco waited for Blaise to speak as there was obviously something the boy was going to say. He didn't have to wait very long before Blaise's smooth voice filled the room.

"Have a taste for gold?" He asked as though he was merely asking about the weather.

Draco's eyes narrowed. Did he know about his thoughts of Angelina, had he perhaps slipped and told of his intentions towards the Gryffindor? He couldn't remember doing so he opted to act like he didn't know what Blaise of speaking of.

"Mother likes gold, I prefer silver," Draco replied.

Blaise smirked, looking at Draco from the corner of his eyes as though he had just confirmed whatever he was thinking.

"She's quite a catch, personally however I prefer her friend."

Draco wanted to laugh. Blaise and he were so similar it was as though they were brothers. Since Blaise was so sure of what he was speaking of and had admitting to have his own secret affection, Draco felt as though he could relax and allow himself to share.

"The blond?" He questioned.

"The Hispanic," Blaise corrected "Alicia Spinnet."

"I assume you plan to break her?"

"Of course and you"

"I have many plans for her."

"I wish you the best then, I'm sure you won't need it however."

"And I'm sure you'll have Spinnet falling over herself to please you by the end of the year."

"You know me too well, my friend."

"As do you."

They continued to soak in for a bit longer before Draco abandoned the bath with the intention to fall into his bed and enjoy a night's rest. He had a great many of things to attend to tomorrow and he wanted to be at his best and would have to accomplish what he wanted tomorrow.

* * *

Reviews provide motivation! 


	3. Chapter 3: Surrender

**Disclaimer: **I do not own._

* * *

_

_Breathe in and take my life in you _

_No longer myself, only you _

_There's no escaping me my love _

_Surrender _

**Surrender, Evanescence **

Draco would have to been blind or crazy not to see the looks Angelina sent his way when she thought no one was looking. Then again, perhaps he was later as that did not seem like a possibility. Perhaps it was his mind that conjured up these images that Angelina was glancing at him through the corner of her eye across the great hall. However, Draco was not completely crazy and he was not blind and his mind did not make images of things, as far as he was aware of. The object of his obsession –affection- was staring at him, rather intently at that and it made his fingers burn in desire to touch her. Was she finally beginning to notice him? Perhaps the situation the previous day had invoked curiosity on her part. There were a thousand questions running through his head with no answer in sight, so he decided he would get answers straight from the source of his confusion.

"Draco, what are you looking at?" Pansy asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Nothing, I'm merely contemplating what to eat," Draco replied.

Pansy looked as though she didn't believe him, yet he didn't give a damn. She was worthless and while she tried to hardest to dig her claws into him to ensure her place around the prestige purebloods, her efforts were in vain. Draco would never marry Pansy, had never considered and would never consider it. She was beginning to get on his last nerve with her suspicious looks, where was Blaise when you needed him? The useless git always had a habit of disappearing. However, Draco noticed that while Blaise was not there, neither was Angelina's friend, Spinnet. Bravo Blaise… While to other it may have seemed like a coincidence, Draco knew exactly where the two were. Blaise wasted no time.

His eyes caught motion from Angelina's table and he turned his full view towards the source. Angelina was standing up, biding those around her good-bye and, why did she insist on invoking his rage, placing a light kiss on the Weasel's forehead. He caught the words quidditch and library, so he assumed she was going to look at some quidditch books. Well Draco was suddenly not in the mood to eat, rather he felt up for a good book. He waited a few moments after Angelina exited the great hall before he too stood and began to make his way towards the large doors.

"Draco, where are you going?"

Oh how he wanted to rip Pansy's voice box out. Perhaps later he would and make it look like a complete accident. He sent Pansy a cold look earning that kicked dog look from her once more. She said nothing more as he left, exiting the hall and looking around. Angelina had not gotten far and was only a few feet before him. He walked after her, slowly at first before picking up speed. His steps were quiet, giving him the element of surprised. Now he was right behind her, his head outstretched towards her upper arm before he grasped onto it stopping her in her place. Angelina turned around with a look of mild surprised before it became full-blown. It didn't last long, however her eyes soon narrowed as she registered the sight of him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Like something you see, Johnson?" Draco sneered.

"Are you nutters? What are you going on about?"

"I see the way you look at me. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I want to look at a git like you?"

"I think you're denying something, Johnson."

They stood in silence, Draco's grip on her arm never slacked and she never made any motion to move. Their heated glares caused a thick tension in the air only to be broken by Angelina's next words.

"I think you're a very sad boy."

Draco frowned and his grip tightened. She found him sad? Did she think he needed her pity? What did she know about him? What did she know anything? She stuck in her little bubble, unaware of the world outside of Hogwarts' walls. What did she know about true pain, about real fear? Did she know what it felt like to be tortured? He intended to break the bubble she lived in.

"I don't need your pity," Draco hissed, "If there anyone who needs your pity, you need to save it for yourself. Do you think you know me, Johnson? You may be two years older than me but you know nothing."

He pulled her closer to him, his free hand gripping the back of her head pulling it up to meet his own lips. He ravished her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth and exploring the wet cave. Merlin, she tasted as good as he imagined she would and she wasn't pushing him away. He thought this too soon however because soon after he felt a sharp pain and pulled away from Angelina who looked absolutely furious. His grip on her arm had been released as he was preoccupied with the throb of pain in his tongue. He tasted copper and knew he was bleeding; he couldn't believe she bit him. She was lucky he had self-control otherwise he would have most likely put his hands on her in a violent manner.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you dare touch me again or I'll hex you with so many different spells no one will be able to tell who you are!"

Draco glared darkly at her.

"Put you didn't pull away until the last moment, Johnson. Perhaps you enjoyed it more than you're letting on?"

He stepped closer to her. She may have been tall, but he was still a bit taller causing him to bend over a bit until his lips were even with her ear.

"Admit that you loved the feel of my lips against your own. Perhaps you want to know what it feels to have my lips on other parts of your body."

Angelina shuddered from the warm breath against her ear. She was struggling with herself, he knew. There was something there after all. Purebloods generally held some level of attraction for each other, no matter how well they knew each other. They could feel like purity of blood in another, feel the raw power they possessed and it sparked something. It was a female wolf attracted to the strongest of her pack and while the Weasel may have been a pureblood, he was lacking due to his soften views. Angelina's own views were a bit skewed as well but she was a female and thus it didn't matter.

"You're completely off your rocker," Angelina muttered.

"Maybe, but you know he can't invoke these feelings like I can."

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

Without her notice he was steadily backing her against one of the stone walls. He couldn't believe his luck that no one had come upon them yet, but he wasn't one who failed to take advantage of the opportunities that were presented before him. Angelina had no idea what he was doing to her and he loved the power. This further proved his idea that Angelina did belong to him. It was her destiny to serve him and stay by his side. Of course without his advances she would eventually come around, he was just helping destiny out.

Draco placed his hands on each side of her head. His arms blocking any escape she may have been thinking about. At the moment, however, the last thing on her mind seemed to be escape. She looked almost afraid, not of him, but of herself, as though she couldn't believe that he was doing this to her, making her feel this way.

"Angelina," he whispered, "Your mine."

He made motion to kiss her once more but a bright light seemed to flash before his eyes and he doubled out. He coughed, trying to gather much needed air. She punched him! Looking up, he saw Angelina with her fist still out poised where his stomach was. A frown was deeply etched onto her features but it failed to hide the fear before hand.

"You're sick," she said before brushing past him, walking briskly towards the Gryffindor tower.

Draco took a moment to regain his composure. She had a brilliant right hook but that didn't distract him from his anger. She had hurt him physically, twice! That would not be forgotten, who the hell did she think she was? She would pay dearly. Draco was finally able to stand erect, his tongue was still throbbing and his stomach felt sore, but there had been a satisfactory result from their little meeting. He was able to taste her for the first time and he had clearly had an effect on her, she would be thinking of their encounter into the night he was sure.

"Things not going according to plan?"

While Draco would usually welcomed the voice, he despised at the moment. It was amused, much to his irritation.

"You always have a habit of showing up when not wanted, Blaise."

He finally looked towards his fellow Slytherin, who, despite his best efforts to look presentable, looked mussed. So Draco's hunch from before had been correct, it wasn't a coincidence that the Gryffindor and Slytherin were gone at the same time. Draco couldn't help but smirk, his friend worked quickly.

"There's a problem."

"And that is?"

"A little pest knows about what just occurred."

Draco's eyes narrowed sharply. There had been someone around? Why was he not aware? Was he so wrapped up into Angelina that he neglected to stay aware of his surroundings?

"Explain," Draco urged.

Blaise never ceased to look amused despite how the information he was about to provide could negatively affect his friend's domination over Angelina.

"I saw her coming from this area before I approached looking quite distraught."

"She?"

"The mudblood who hangs around Potter."

This may have been a good thing. If she had seen them, she must have observed the kissed they share. Judging by Blaise's description of the mudblood she didn't see him force himself upon Angelina, otherwise she would have done something about it to help the older girl. Draco wanted to chuckle at the convenience of it all. This would be a valuable asset to his plans.

"I assume that it's not a problem after all," Blaise stated.

"No, it isn't."

"Then there is no point of me being here, I have business to attend too…"

"A certain Gryffindor?" Draco assumed.

"A gentleman never kiss and tells," Blaise replied with a smirk.

As he walked off, Draco couldn't help but feel a bit envious towards his friend. How was he able to possess the girl he was after so quickly, while it took longer for Draco? What skills did he lack that he didn't have Angelina melting into his arms, begging for him to acknowledge her? Perhaps he was doing something wrong…but he couldn't, he was a Malfoy, he did nothing wrong. Then, why did he seem like things were happening backwards? It was he who was doing the chasing, he who was burning for her lips, he who was being denied. It should have been the other way, she should have been the one chasing after him like a dog, she should be the one aching for his kiss, and she should be the one who is denied while he laughs in her face. Why couldn't she just surrender to her fate? He was becoming impatient with Blaise strutting around displaying his achievement. Draco took a deep breath to calm him. It would do to get upset, he would lose focus. No, he would do this a slow possessing way. Not the quick job that Blaise did. Yes, he would have to be patient.

_We'll remain together _

_You can't abandon me _

_You belong to me _

* * *

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: Lose Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

* * *

You don't remember my name 

I don't really care 

Can we play the game your way? 

Can I really lose control? 

_Lose Control_, **Evanescence **

A little over a week had passed by since the little incident between Draco and Angelina and he had yet to deal with any confrontation about it by anyone. So perhaps the little mudblood was still waiting to say something to Angelina or to anyone. It didn't matter, at least at the moment. At the moment he was too preoccupied with other thoughts. Thoughts of things he never thought would happen and frankly it through him off guard. So off guard, he had skipped potions to have time to himself alone in the Slytherin boy's dorm. Snape would understand; Draco was his favorite student after all.

Now, one might be wondering what it was that through Draco off guard. After all, he never seemed to lose his composure. The source was, of course, Angelina. As she was the only one who could ever make him behaves out of the ordinary. A few days ago, he had confronted Angelina once more. He had cornered her and took note that she seemed already upset without his help. He had made a note to find out who would dare cause the look in his Angelina's eyes, beside himself of course. She offered little resistance at the time and even more shockingly, when he had forced himself upon her and stolen a kiss, she not only did not push him away, she had returned it!

This had thrown him for a loop indeed. She had been quite aggressive, to the point where she seemed greedy. This had all startled him so much, he had been the one who pushed her away and walked off. There was no way she could have been submitting to him just yet, he had a plan, he has steps he had to take but here she was throwing herself at him now and upsetting that plan. He was half-convinced that perhaps that had not been his Angelina, but Draco knew Angelina. He knew every single detail that perhaps Angelina herself did not know and the kiss…she had still tasted the same.

Draco frowned from his position lying long ways on the common room couch. Seems like he would have to do a little investigating, perhaps see if Blaise could get something out of Spinnet. Till then he would keep his distance from her. Ha! That was a first; Draco always wanted to be by Angelina, playing with her like a cat plays with a mouse and despite his wariness, he still wanted to taste her once more.

"There you are Draco!"

Why did that miserable girl insist on ruining his alone time. Did she know he needed his space? Why couldn't she figure out she was being played with? She was a simple toy, who, as soon as he got what he really wanted, he would throw away. Draco closed his eyes to feign sleep, silently hoping that Pansy would have enough sense to leave him alone then. Alas, Pansy wasn't as bright as people gave her credit for. A shadow fell across his face and he could feel warm breath brushing against his face.

"Draco?"

Draco groaned inwardly and his brows knitted in a frown once more. Giving up, he opened his eyes to glare at the girl standing over him before raising his hand and shoving her out of his face. He sat up with a grunt and run his fingers through his hair to push it back.

"What is it, Pansy?"

Draco watched with uninterested eyes as Pansy shifted around nervously, she began to play with her fingers and avoid looking at his face. Draco was tempted to roll his eyes, this was all some game to attract his attention, he knew this because Pansy was never like this around others and he had overhead the different methods the Slytherin girls used to capture their men. Nothing Pansy did would attract Draco for she could never measure up to the young woman in his mind. While Angelina was intelligent, Pansy was slow, while Angelina was fierce and independent, Pansy clung to you like a cat, and while Angelina was beautiful, Pansy couldn't touch with her plain looks. Perhaps he was being a little harsh but Pansy's personality irritated him to the point where he wanted to strike her and may someday might.

"Well, I was wondering…since classes are over, if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me. Perhaps have some tea at Madame Puddifoot's?"

Draco sighed in annoyance. He stood and walked over to Pansy, who looked like the cat who got the canary. Too bad he was about to burst her bubble. Draco placed his hands on Pansy's shoulders and bent down a bit to be eye even with her. He closed the gap between them to the point where their noses were barely brushing.

"Pansy…"

It seemed like Pansy had tensed, this was nothing something she was expecting he was sure but he was also sure that she was enjoying every second of it. He smirked internally.

"Yes, Draco?"

"I want you to leave me alone. I have no interest in you whatsoever; I have never held any interest. You are an annoying chattering pixie that I want to squash. Now, be a good girl and run along."

When Draco pulled away from Pansy, she had a look on her face like she had been slapped. Her eyes were wide and mouth opening and closing with no words escaping. Feeling quite satisfied with himself, he decided he was hungry and began making his way towards the portal door.

"It's someone else isn't it? That Gryffindor girl, that one I see you staring at all the time!"

This made Draco paused. Had he been so obvious that even this peon had noticed? He looked over his shoulder glaring coldly at her for a moment before continuing his way out the portal. She wasn't even worth giving a answer in his mind. As soon as he walked out, Pansy screamed. She screamed and cursed and kicked things. She was furious; her chance at living in luxury was slipping away! Pansy was breathing harshly as she finally collapsed on the floor. There was something else, she was sure of it! The way Draco was looking towards the Gryffindor table and the way he left abruptly as the girl left the hall. Pansy glared at the ground. She would allow some Gryffindor bitch to steal what she had been working so hard for.

Pansy picked herself up and stalked towards the girl's dorm vowing revenge on the one who held her Draco captive.

* * *

This chapter may be a little shorter than the others but I'm building up for something. Next chapter, Angelina's strange behaviour will be explained. As always **review**! 


	5. Chapter 5: Good Enough

I haven't wrote in a long time but I decided to finish this fic since I love it so much. This chapter takes place before the previous and shows why Angelina acted the way she did. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
Pour real life down on me  
Cause I can't hold on to anything this good  
Enough  
Am I good enough  
For you to love me too?  
"Good Enough", Evanescence

Three days had passed by since the little incident between Draco and Angelina, and Angelina was livid. The pure rage that radiated from her form was enough to drive anyone off and allow her to be left alone. Why? Why did Angelina hold so much anger? Not towards Draco. Draco was not worthy of her anger and she would never allow him to effect her as much. No, she was upset because of a certain red-head who continued to play with her feelings. How dare he? She would think as she walked slowly down the long stone hall, a frown marring her features. She knew Fred was dim when it came to other's feelings, but he was completely ignoring her own towards him. He constantly insisted they were just friends when confronted and then frolicked off to other girls. Why just a moment ago he ran off with some blond Hufflepuff.

What was wrong with him? Or better yet, what was wrong with her? Nothing, she would assure herself mentally, but nonetheless she remained insecure. Angelina had never been insecure with her looks before Fred came into her life. She had always thought her self alright, though she was not exotic like Alicia or a classic beauty like Katie, she felt herself to be a little above average and acceptable. Perhaps it was her personality? Maybe she wasn't feminine enough for Fred, or flirtatious enough. Angelina let out a groan and slapped her forehead. Why did it matter? If Fred didn't want her, he didn't want her, end of story. Sadly, it did matter and she wanted Fred.

"Weakness does not suit you."

Angelina instantly grew tense as soon as she heard the voice and nearly jumped when she felt warm breath against her ear. She willed herself to relax; he would like it if she was uncomfortable. Narrowing her eyes, she stepped away and turned around to face her stalker. The form of Draco Malfoy filled her eyesight and she wanted to roll her eyes at the look upon his face. Didn't he have anything to do besides torment people? She still remembered their encounter freshly within her mind and as a result she reached her hand into her pocket and wrapped her fingers around her wand.

"I'm not weak. Can't say the same for you, however," Angelina retorted.

She watched as Draco licked his lips and advanced upon her. Angelina stood her ground, ready with her wand should he try something once more. However, Draco stopped a little ways before her and she resisted the urge to hex him on the spot when he began to practically undress her with his eyes. Disgusting little cockroach!

"We both know that's not true, Johnson. Purebloods are never weak, unless you're the Weasels, of course."

"Don't you dare talk about them," Angelina hissed despite her still burning anger for a particular Weasley.

But why was she defending him? He had done nothing but break her heart for the past year. How many nights had she watched him be intimate with a female, desperately wishing it was her? Angelina's gripped her wand tighter, anger building with every thought, unaware that Draco watched her curiously.

"Is something the matter, Johnson?" He questioned with a smirk.

She looked at him sharply; the hateful glare within her eyes was enough to make his smirk drop. The way she looked as him made it seem like he was the scum of the universe and in her eyes, he was. She pinned him with her gaze and while he had been initially surprised by it, now he felt something rising within him. It boiled from the bottom of his toes until reaching his waist; it lingered, and then continued to rise until it reached the top of his head. It recognized this feeling as lust. A dangerous lust that had his eyes darkens as they watched her. He found it incredibly sexy the way she was talking to him and the tone of her voice. His feet seemed to move with little prompting from his mind as he stepped closer to her, almost within arm's reach.

Angelina swiftly pulled out her wand and pointed it at the Slytherin. It was barely an inch away from his face and should Angelina wish, she could do anything unpleasant she pleased. However, Draco didn't seem afraid rather he felt that insufferable smirk firm upon his face.

"Now Angelina, I don't think it would be wise if the Gryffindor captain were to attack a student. What would the team do without you?"

His words achieved the desire reaction. Angelina slowly lowered her wand, still keeping a cautious eye upon him. Of course she wouldn't attack him, she loved her precious house and team too much to make them suffer that way. The very thought of her affections lying with those pathetic fools made him mentally sneer. They truly were not worthy as he was.

Draco's hand reached out, quickly snatching up Angelina's hand that held her wand forcing her to drop it upon the floor with a dull thud. His other hand grasped her formally free hand and pulled her against his body. A deep sound rose from Angelina's throat like that of a growl as she struggled against the younger boy. Angelina was strong for a young woman, but Draco was a young man and he held the advantage in strength.

Angelina was wholly convinced that today was possibly the worst day of her life. The object of her unrequited feelings acted though he would never think of her anything more than just a friend, she had the weight of Draco's encounter previously on her mind, her self confidence about her appearance was shot, and now here she was against trapped by this slimy git. She was beyond the point of frustration and had so many emotions built up inside of her now, she was sure she was going to explode. Her hands clenched and unclenched in Draco's grasp as she contemplated what was happening to her right now. Why was he doing this? Why her?

She briefly glanced at Draco's face, which held an amused expression as he simply watched her, before she opened up her mouth to unleash a verbal assault against him. However, as Angelina believed before, today was possibly the worst day of her life, and Draco's mouth against her taking advantage of her open mouth cemented the thought. Angelina had only been kissed three times in her life, the first had been a peck on the lips from Fred after the Yule ball, the second had been Draco a few days before, and now this one. None of those kisses compared to the one she was receiving now. Never had she had another tongue within her mouth exploring every corner of it. It was almost disgusting as it was…nice?

It was then that Angelina became aware that the body against her own was warm as well as the mouth. The hands that were now pressed against her waist and back were firm and the arms holding her were strong. This was what she wanted from Fred. She wanted to share this with him; she wanted him to make her feel safe and good as she did now. This wasn't Fred though; this was Draco Malfoy who was the biggest enemy to Gryffindors. She shouldn't be feeling this way with him. Despite her logical thinking, she was still woman and her body craved attention that it had not been receiving, against her mind she pushed herself for firmly against Draco's body and her hands clutched his shoulders with almost desperation. Pushing up on her toes, she returned his kiss enthusiastically.

The kiss was planned, Draco was not aware, however, and that it would be returned. Feeling Angelina against her had his eyes widened briefly in surprise. This lastly momentarily as his eyes half-lidded and closed. It was to be expected after all, she was finally surrendering herself to him and more than likely had finally learned that the Weasel couldn't do for her what he could do. If Draco was not in the position he was in now, he would have found Blaise and smugly recount the details of this encounter. However as he thought this, he was slightly unconvinced with himself. A realist, he realized there was no way she could have submitted to him just yet. He was a suspicious person at heart and believed that something must be amiss.  
When Draco's kisses began to slow with his thoughts, Angelina too began to have her own thoughts which had fled her when the kiss was ignited. What was she doing? What if someone saw? What…what would Fred think? The last thought made a surge of power course throughout her body and the hands that were on Draco's shoulders now pushed him away with amazing force.

They stared at each other. Both breathing heavily as they took each other's reaction in. Angelina broke the gaze, swooping down to pick up her wand before turning on her heel and running in the direction she was heading in before all had occurred leaving Draco staring after her with a frown.

Angelina ran as quickly as her legs could carry her. Little did she care for the people who glared at her as she pushed and bumped past them, and did not stop when some called out her name. She ran until she reached the Gryffindor tower, stopping at the portrait hunched over in order to catch her breath. The Fat Lady stared at her with a raised eyebrow and an almost knowing smirk.

"My, someone had an interesting day."

Angelina ignored her.

"Hog wash."

The Fat Lady looked insulted at being brushed off but opened for the young woman nonetheless with an elegant sniff. Angelina ran through and into the common room before she finally slowed her pace seeing no one was there. She paused in the middle of the room; a long deep sigh escaped her lips in an attempt to release the tension she felt within her.

"I can't believe I…Why did I let it get that far?" she mumbled to herself, but the real question she was asking her was why did it feel good?

"Angelina?"

Angelina felt her heart almost leap into her throat as she heard the sound of someone's voice. She turned her head in the direction of the voice, facing the two chairs that sat before the fire, to stare into the large brown eyes of Hermione Granger. The younger girl had been apparently sitting in the chair reading a book unknown to Angelina when she entered the common room. Now she stood next to the large chair, a book held under her arm and a frown on her face. Angelina forced a smile upon her face, attempting to mask her current feelings.

"Hermione, how are you? I was just-"

"Angelina, I know what happened."

The mask crumbled at those words.


End file.
